vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caterpie
Caterpie= |-|Shiny Caterpie= |-|Metapod= |-|Shiny Metapod= |-|Butterfree= |-|Shiny Butterfree= |-|Gigantamax Butterfree= Summary Butterfree is a dual-type Bug/Flying fully evolved Pokémon based on a butterfly. It evolves from Metapod at level 10, who evolves from Caterpie at level 7. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | High 7-C | High 7-A Name: Butterfree Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Worm Pokémon | Cocoon Pokémon | Butterfly Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Dynamax, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation | Same | Same, plus Flight, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep, Poison, Paralysis, and Confusion), Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (For rage and attraction), Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Fighting type moves, and other bug attacks, Immunity to Earth Manipulation, Naturally boosted accuracy, Moves that do little damage to a specific opponent due to a resistance are boosted | Same plus Gigantamax, Light Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Has blindingly bright, toxic scales), Animal Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (target's Sp. Atk), and Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Paralysis, or Sleep) via G-Max Befuddle (Inflicts a random status effect to all opponents), Superior Air Manipulation (Can create giant tornados, and via Max Airstream (as well as Statistics Amplification (allies' speed)), Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed) via Max Strike, Superior Mind Manipulation via Max Mindstorm (Changes the ground to Psychic Terrain) Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of hurting Cleffa and other Caterpie) | Building level (Its AP stagnates until it evolves again) | Large Town level (Equal, or at the very least comparable, to Beedrill) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Transonic | Immobile normally, with Transonic reactions. Transonic attack speed with String Shot | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Beedrill in terms of speed, superior to Pokémon that can dodge lightning based attacks. The Pokédex takes note of its high wing-flapping speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class 25 (Superior to Mantyke, who can lift large boulders) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class | Large Town Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Building level (At least as durable as Cleffa) | Large Building level (Should be immensely higher than Caterpie's, defense is also the only aspect that improves upon evolving from Caterpie) | Large Town level (Can take hits from Beedrills and other Butterfree) | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with String Shot | Same | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Tens of Meters, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: All Pokémon are naturally very capable at battle. Weaknesses: Is very limited in versatility. Weak to Fire, Flying, and Rock moves | Can't actually move, and can only fire string from its mouth and harden. Weak to Fire, Flying, and Rock moves | Weak to Fire, Rock, Flying, Electric, and Ice Moves | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Caterpie's Ability: *'Shield Dust:' Caterpie's dust blocks the additional effects of attacks taken. Metapod's Ability: *'Shed Skin:' Metapod may heal its own status conditions by shedding its skin. Buterfree's Abilities: *'Compound Eyes:' Butterfree's compound eyes boost its accuracy. *'Tinted Lens (Hidden):' Butterfree can use "not very effective" moves to deal regular damage. Attacks: *'Gust:' Butterfree flaps its wings to create a gust of wind to do damage. *'Confusion:' Butterfree uses a somewhat weak psychic attack that has a chance to confuse. *'Poison Powder:' Butterfree scatters scales that poison on contact. *'Stun Spore:' Butterfree scatters spores that paralyze on contact. *'Sleep Powder:' Butterfree scatters scales that make the opponent fall asleep on contact. *'Psybeam:' Butterfree shoots a beam of psychic energy that has a chance to confuse. *'Silver Wind:' Butterfree scatters its scales on the wind, which does damage. It has a chance to raise every single stat, minus accuracy and evasion. *'Supersonic:' Butterfree releases a supersonic sound wave from its body which confuses. This move hits behind substitutes. *'Safeguard:' Butterfree sets up a veil that prevents it and its team from getting status effects. *'Whirlwind:' Butterfree blows the opponent away with wind, temporarily removing them from the battlefield. *'Bug Buzz:' Butterfree vibrates its wings to release a powerful soundwave to do damage. It has a chance to special defense. *'Rage Powder:' Butterfree scatters scales, which enrages the opponent and forces them to target Butterfree. *'Captivate:' Butterfree charms the opponent, sharply lowering special attack, if it is the opposite gender. *'Tailwind:' Butterfree blows a wind behind it and its team, doubling the speed of them all. *'Air Slash:' Butterfree cuts with a blade of sky-slicing air. It can make the opponent flinch. *'Quiver Dance:' Butterfree dances mystically, raising both of its special stats as well as its speed. Key: Caterpie | Metapod | Butterfree | Gigantamax Butterfree Others Notable Victories: Hitoshi Shinsou (My Hero Academia) Shinsou's profile (Rise of Villains Shinsou and Caterpie were used. Speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Insects Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Animals Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Bugs Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users